Love, Amour, MadnessSame thing!
by myra k kuran
Summary: Kaname Kuran a rich businessman fell in love again, 13 years after his wife's death. He sent marriage proposal to her house. But she rejected him! Why? For his age! Rejection makes Kaname mad and he hires Zero Kiryu, a struggling model to break her heart. Thing don't however turnout as he planned because Zero too falls for Aiyora. Will Zero be able to choose money or love?
1. Chapter 1

**My another new VK Story. off-course VK does not belong to me. this is alternate universe, the characters are a bit ooc. certain things to keep in mind takuma and kaname are not friend, they really do not know each other, neither is yuki and kaname related. but ai is kaname's daughter. zero is a model, yuki works for an advertising agency. rest you will find it in the story. also all are humans.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"To give away this year's scholarship I would like to call the owner of Kuran students' trust fund Kaname Kuran onto the stage. Ladies and gentleman please welcome Kaname Kuran, the chairperson of the Kuran Corporation and industries to the stage. A big round of applauds for Kaname Kuran."

Sound of loud applauds could be heard all over the hall room as Headmaster of Cross Academy called out Kaname. Kaname Kuran stood up and looked around to see how enthusiastically everyone was clapping for him. And among them most enthusiastically clapping were one of his assistant Hanabusa Aido and his own daughter who is also a student of Cross Academy Ai Kuran.

Kaname Kuran walked up the stage, behind him following his trail his other assistant Seiran.

The Kuran male started his speech standing behind the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, fellow students and respected parents. Thank you Headmaster Cross for giving me the floor. So as you all know this special scholarship was stated by my late father Haruka Kuran over 30 years ago for those hard working students who has great ambitions in life like he did; but unfortunately not have the ability to reach up to their goals. The winner will be sponsored in university of Wales for 3 years and alongside that will be presented with a cheque of hundred thousand US dollars and off- course a certificate. "

Another round applauds went out as he paused to open the card and read out the name of this year's winner.

"Now I would like to call upon stage that meritorious student who not only passed this year with over 95% but also proposed and impressive thesis on her research to reduce heart surgery." He looked down at the card and declared the name. "May I please have on stage Ms. Aiyora Cross."

A broad grin and shock at the same time took over the headmaster's face upon hearing his own daughter's name being called. But soon recovering he too started to clap out loud as another big round of applauds went on.

The blue eyed dark haired female climbed onto the stage. People among the audience continued to cheer for her while only Ai and Hanabusa among the audience and Seiran who was standing behind her master was able to detect the oddity in his behaviour.

For Kaname Kuran it was as if he lost the ability to speak, scratch that he could barely even move nor take his eyes off the young female that was slowly approaching him. For Kaname in his own defense would say that, after a long time his eyes found something that he could call beautiful. And tearing his gaze from those beautiful deep blue eyes was harder than he realized.

"Congratulations!" He almost chocked out the word and extended his hand for a shake.

"Thank you!" She said in a soft melodious voice and flashed him a smile that suddenly made him feel ten to fifteen years younger than he already was.

"Here is your certificate." He handed her the presents. "And your cheque!"

He then stepped away and motioned the female to take his place behind the microphone to share some words.

Standing behind the microphone she then stated her thank you speech.

"Respected chief guests, honourable principal, my dear friends and respected parents and all the stuff members of Cross Academy. I would like to thank you all for all the love and support that you all have provided me with all these years. I promise you all that I will make best use of this scholarship. With my research I want to find a solution that will make heart surgery very reasonable and affordable. So that no one has to die for not being able to afford medical treatment."

All the while she gave her speech Kaname Kuran, not even for did he remove his gaze from her. He continued to stare her down like he was in some kind of trance, like he has been hypnotized by her.

"For me this scholarship is the first step of my desired destiny. For this I would like to especially thank the trust founder respected late Mr. Haruka Kuran and the current owner Mr. Kaname Kuran. And by God willing if I become successful then there definitely will be enough contribution of Mr. Kaname Kuran and his father. Thank you all."

Another round of applauds went on as Aiyora finished her speech. The photographers gather around the stage to click pictures.

After her speech Aiyora turned towards her sponsor Kaname Kuran who in turn took her hand for another shake while slowly helping her down the stage.

"Thank you, thank you very much." This time he took her hand in between both of his. His actions took Aiyora by a little bit of awkwardness plus she has absolutely no idea why he was thanking her again. I mean clearly when it should be her thanking him.

"Congratulations! And all the best, the very best wishes for you and your upcoming success. If anytime any sort of assistance you require please feel free to contact me."

Seiran, Hanbusa and Ai noticed that Kaname was actually talking to the girl more than it was necessary.

"I'm sure you will definitely reach your desired destiny. My well wishes shall always be with you."

"Sir!" She finally addressed him.

"Hmmm…"

"Sir my hand!" Kaname did not understand.

"Sorry…?"

"Sir my hand!" With her eyes she motioned towards her hand that was still in his grip.

He quickly let go off it. Clearly very embarrassed about the situation and apologized right away for his inappropriate behaviour. "I am sorry…very sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled at him, a soft smile.

The photographers in front of the stage urged for a picture.

"One picture, please one picture sir."

"Yes sure."

Aiyora faced them and Kaname too stood beside her. And not just that he kept his eyes focused on her instead of looking at the camera.

"Sir please look at the camera."

"Sir please look at the camera."

Kaname snapped out of his thought and faced the camera with an awkward smile upon his lips. And yes his actions definitely earned the interest of his daughter and two assistants.

...

"So how was work Kaname?" Juri Kuran asked.

The elderly woman in her early sixties sat on the head of the chair on the dinner table sipping onto her wine. While on her left was her only son Kaname Kuran who was barely moving the fork on his food. More like playing with it rather than eating. And on her right seated was her granddaughter Ai Kuran who was savagely eating her ham-burger like she did not eat in ages.

"You came home quite early." Juri pointed out eyeing him suspiciously.

"Forgive me mother but I was feeling sort of suffocated at the office." Kaname said. "…then I decided why not just come home and spend some time with Ai."

"Liar!" Ai exclaimed with her mouth full.

"Ai how many times do I have to teach you, not to speak while you have food in your mouth?" Juri scolded the young one.

"But Papa is lying!" Kaname watched his daughter accuse him.

"To your room young lady!" this time Kaname himself scolded the young female in a stern voice. "Now!"

Rolling her eyes Ai got off the table and took her plate and went to her room. Once Ai was out of side Juri asked Kaname again what was bothering him? But he told her it was nothing important and just brushed it off. Curiosity took her best and she continued to pressure Kaname till he got mad at her and left leaving his meal unfinished.

"Kaname… where are you going?" Juri called back looking at the males retreating figure. "At least finish your meal! You will get hungry!"

"I have no appetite mother."

It is was before Juri would have run after him with the plate and force feed him. The circumstances are however different now, knowing well how sensitive her son has been since the death of his wife. What scared her most was the fact that he was seeing some sort of sadness in his eyes the same sadness he saw in her when his Spanish wife Veronica passed away due to drug overdose. Quite frankly Juri did not approve when her son returned with wife from his trip to Barcelona. And Juri had her reason not to like that girl, she was a drug addict. Kaname on the other hand was determined to cure her. Thus he got her treated by the best of doctors all over the world. For several years they were doing fine living a happy life. Then Ai was born and soon after Ai's birth Veronica once more retuned to taking drugs. Then within couple years she passed away due to overdose. Kaname was devastated by her death. It took him a long time to recover. Though he does put a hard shell over Juri knew he was not over that girl. But Kaname was strong, he held himself back for the sake of his daughter that Veronica has left behind. He went back to office and occupied himself to work outside and daughter at home.

Juri tried to bring love back into Kaname's life again but all her attempts failed. Many proposals came for Kaname, despite him being a single father yet he refused. Juri introduced him to many beautiful females in hopes that he would fall in love and settle down again and finally move on. But her hopes shattered when Kaname did not spare a second glance at those females. This is how thirteen years have passed and all of Juri's hopes of having a daughter in law died. Now her current focus is find is good husband for her beautiful granddaughter.

…

A few more days have passed but there has been no change in Kaname's odd behaviour. He went for his office late, retuned home early and spends his time copped up in his room. He barely even spoke to anyone. And this increased suspicion made Juri peek into his room more than often and soon she noticed the deadliest behaviour in him…he was smiling for no reason, talking to his wife's portrait and often check out his appearance in the mirror to see if he looked good.

Now, that made her more than worried. Which resulted in, Juri calling upon a mini meeting with both of Kaname's assistants Hanbusa and Seiran to find out what went wrong with her son.

…

The urgent knock on her door Ai wake up with a fright. She rolled down her bed and crawled on the floor till she reached the door. She finally stood up and opened her door to find her father on the side.

"Papa…?" Ai asked in a drowsy voice rubbing one of her eyes.

"Ai…my dear…do you notice any grey hair?" Kaname bowed his head down a little so that his daughter could take a look. But Ai could only blink her eyes in shock and finally answered. "No."

"Any wrinkles?" Poor Ai's jaw dropped. Her father has gone mad was the only solution her mind could conclude.

"Papa please!" Ai groaned rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine." He surrendered and apologised. "I'm sorry I was out of line."

"Yes you have been, ever since that scholarship ceremony."

"Good night my love." Ai noticed her father's sudden nervousness and how he left in a rush.

Finally with her father gone. Ai closed the door and slumped against it hoping to resume back to her sleep but before she could even take a step towards her bed another urgent knock drummed throught her ears.

Ai opened the door with a scowl. "What is it Papa?" only to realize that it was indeed her grandmother.

"We need to talk Ai-chan." Her grandmother too just wakd past her and enterd the room and behind her was Hanabusa. The older female asked Ai to come and sit beside her while commanded Hanabusa to lock the door.

"What is wrong with you both mother and son?" Ai asked frustrated. "Did you both make a pact to keep me sleep deprived for the night?"

"Ai-chan…" Juri cupped the young Kuran's face and spoek with a delighted cheeky smile. "I need you to tell me everything about Aiyora Cross."

…

"This is unbelievable!" Ai exclaimed while in the car beside her grandmother. They were on their way to Headmaster Kaien Cross's house.

"Is it unreal…! It is illegal…!" Then she turned to her grandmother and said the rest. "You might end up in jail. No I'm sure headmaster Cross will put you behind the bars. He will definitely put you in jail and get me expelled from the school. I mean he should he has all the right to…"

"Ai-chan can you not speak such terrifying words." Juri soothed the younger female by petting her head. "Your father has fallen in love after so long. Are we not supposed to be happy for him? I believe as his daughter it is your utmost duty to support him, be a part of his happiness."

"I would have supported him if he would have fallen for someone logical but no he is after a girl who is only couple years older than me." Ai hoped to kick some sense into her grandmother. "You don't realize the headmaster will kick us out. She turned nineteen only a month ago! I mean have you lost your mind? What are you thinking… proposing a marriage between a middle aged man and a teen?"

"So…?" Juri raised her one of her eyebrow in question. "Are you saying my little Kaname is old…? You naughty little Ai-chan…!" Juri said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your Kaname is **not** little! He is **old**! I am his **daughter** and just the way Aiyora turned **nineteen** a month ago the same way he just turned **forty** few months ago. NOW COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!"

"Okay now sssshhhh!" Juri cover her chattering granddaughter's mouth as the car pulled over at the Cross household. "We're here."

Ai rolled her eyes at the irony; she could not believe this was actually happening. Soon she will end up with a stepmom who now happens to be her senpai! Great…just great. Only one can wonder how this will turn out.

…

"I cannot believe this!"

Headmaster Cross said taking off his glasses. The man received quite a shock from what Ai could see and she did not blame him. Any father in his face would receive a shock to get a marriage proposal for his daughter with such an old fellow. Here is the reality if it was Kaname Kuran himself in the headmaster's place he would have kicked the people out by the security long time ago for such obnoxious marriage proposal but here was headmaster Cross offering them snacks.

"I mean there is no doubt in my mind about Kaname-kun. After all he was my student once. He is definitely a gem of a boy-ahem, I mean a man-I mean a boy!" Kaien Cross stuttered not finding the right term to address the head of the Kuran family.

"Should I consider a yes from your side too Kaien-san?" Juri asked with hopes shining all over her face like the father of the girl has already said.

"It is a definite yes from our side." It was not Kaien that answered but his wife Mayume. She was a wife of a typical middle-class man who always liked to hope high. This proposal has brought her dream close to being real even if it meant to marry her daughter off to some old man. As long as he was rich everything is considered fine.

"I mean I too surely have no problem but I want to take my daughter's opinion as well. I hope you understand Juri-sama this is indeed a big life changing decision." Kaien seemed a little uncertain. "I am not trying to offend you but you do see that this is not a normal circumstance. I mean Aiyora is so young, she is not even done with her studies plus she will be leaving for wales in few days."

"No-no I totally understand but assure you. Kaname is a wonderful man, he is a great father and was even greater husband. Kaien-san I have seen with my own eyes how he nurtured his drug-addict wife. And as about studies, Kaname is very broad minded in that aspect. He himself holds a PHD. I assure you he will have no problem with Aiyora wanting to study. in fact he will further support her."

Ai rolled her eyes once more about her grandmother's back handed comment about her mother. By now one thing is very clear to her, that her father received immense at the event of his wife's death but her grandmother received triple more happiness at her daughter-in-law's death.

"Oh husband, what are you saying? Do you not know our Aiyora? Our decision is her decision. After all she has said this for ages that she will marry the man we choose for her."

"But-" the headmaster was about to protest.

"Husband, we are her parents we want her betterment." His wife pushed him towards saying yes.

"I understand wife but I just want to ask her opinion in this matter."

The husband and wife sort of got into an argument. Hanabusa and Juri shared a worried eye contact. After all they came with a determination and will not leave without a yes. The Kuran's even brought ten servants alongside each holding a tray with gift for the bride to be. And obviously seeing this Aiyora's mother has lost her mind.

After thinking a while Cross generally asked.

"I really have no clue as to what I should say?"

"I think it is best to say 'Yes' headmaster Cross." This time Hanabusa spoke out. "I assure you that Kaname-same will give her a life of a queen. If needed he will bring the world at her feet. She will not find a better husband than him in her entire life."

"From my side it is a yes, but I will let Aiyora know. After all I want my daughter to make her own decision." The headmaster declared.

"And that is absolutely no problem." Juri spoke out in joy. "In that case we shall start preparing for the wedding. And also," the turned and pointed towards the ten uniformed servants staind behind her each holding a tray with different types of gift.

"There are all for my daughter in law to be. And," then she brought out a medium sized black velvety box from her purse and opened before the Cross couple to reveal a pair of large diamond coated earrings. "It is made by an Italian designer. I hope she will like them."

"She will definitely like them." Aiyora's mother confirmed. "I am telling yo my daughter will be delighted to hear about this. She will definitely say **Yes**."

…

"And I am saying **NO**!" Aiyora almost shouted the last word.

"Aiyora!" her mother too shouted back. "Do you have any idea what you are pushing away. Not a lot of girls in our status have this sort of luxurious privilege."

"Mama please try to understand," Aiyora was crying in anger and frustration that her parents took such decision without even consulting her. "The goal of my life to study and build myself further; I have no desire to be some rich businessman's trophy wife."

"Aiyora…my child…there is nothing wrong to study more." her mother petted her head. "You can study after marriage. Try to understand we are your parents, we only want what is best for you."

Aiyora clenched her hands and screamed in frustration. "Otou-san …please make her understand!" She pleaded looking at her father. Since talking to her mother seemed a waste of time. She was too blinded by the Kuran luxury. "I want to study, become a doctor. Marriage can wait for later!"

Seeing his daughter cry this way made Kaien Cross's heart break. He pulled his child into his arms and gave into her demand.

"It's okay my child, you do not have to marry anyone." He kissed her forehead affectionately and wiped the tears away. "Always remember no matter what decision you make in life I will always support you."

...

"I cannot believe this is even happening." Kaname spoke in disbelief looking at the samples of his wedding card with Aiyora that were presented before him to choose one while he was lounging in the living room.

"Kaname-sama this is happening." Hanbusa assured. "I am telling you Juri-sama knows magic."

"I owe my mother big time…right Aidou?" Kaname asked going through the card samples.

"That is for sure." It was his daughter Ai that answered beating Hanbusa, while taking the seat beside her father. "Grandma almost pressured headmaster Cross to say yes."

"Ai-chan you don't seem excited?" Hanbusa asked. "have you made your mind which desing you wish to wear for your father's wedding?"

Ai opened her mouth to answer but that moment Seiran appeared.

"Kaname-sama, Aiyora Cross wishes to have an audience with you." Kaname stood up at once with excitement and commanded. "Please bring her in." then sent his daughter and Hanabusa away.

He watched as Aiyora walked after Seiran.

"Aiyora please have a seat." Kaname motioned towards the closest seat possible.

"No thank you." Her voice was cold and it raised fear inside Kaname's heart but her chose to keep the calm façade anyway. "I have come to speak with you…alone."

"Off-course." And with his eyes he signalled Seiran to leave them alone. The grey haired woman too joined Ai and Hanabusa who were standing up the top of the stairs and watched them with curious eyes.

"What can I do for you Aiyora?" Kaname asked affectionately.

"I have come to return this." She brought out the black velvet box from her purse containing those special rare diamond earrings and handed it back to Kaname. "I am sorry, I cannot accept your mother's proposal to marry you."

"Aiyora?" to say that Kaname was shocked would be an understatement.

"I did not want to give them back to your mother and break her heart. That's why I'm giving it to you. Hope you will understand sir."

"What is your reason to return this?" Kaname asked.

"I do not think that is it my obligation to explain?" she retorted back glaring at him with her big blue eyes.

"That is unfair Aiyora," Kaname explained. "Even a judge explains his reason to the criminal after declaring his verdict. So in that case do I not have the right to know why you are rejecting my proposal? Is it because of the scholarship-"

She cut him off. "You cannot use the scholarship to force me into this union!" Aiyora used a tone that sounded accusing.

"No definitely not! You are mis-understanding me Aiyora. The scholarship has nothing to do with it. That scholarship I your right you earned it and I have no power to take it back from you. It is just that after a long, long…long time I have liked someone, I have wanted someone. Tell me was it wrong of me to want someone?" This time Aiyora looked away from him and turned her back on Kaname.

He too followed came behind her and continued to explain. "And I just told my mother about the condition of my desire and she just became a bit overwhelmed with happiness. I promise I had no desire to hurt your feelings. I'm telling you again that our relationship will have nothing to do with the scholarship. All I want to know is that why would you minus out a proposal that come with such plus point." Kaname did not realize that damage those plus-minus words just did. It made Aiyora furious.

Aiyora looked back at Kaname and chuckeld. "So Kuran-sama you think marriage is business of plus-minus?"

Kaname ran a hand through his hair, an action that happened on its own during any sort of nervousness.

"What do I do…I mean I'm a businessman always occupied in my office; plus minus and transactions are the words mostly in my dictionary. But the truth is life is a business. Let me explain why, but please don't get a wrong meaning. Just try to understand what I'm telling you."

Aiyora just walked past him without even bothering to spare him a glance while Kaname continued.

"Marriage, relationship these are all contracts that keep a man and woman together." Aiyora looked at him from the corner of her eyes and concluded this man clearly has no idea on how to speak to a girl. He is explaining her love with numbers. She found it beyond ridiculous.

"This relationship is contract of heart. How do friend stick to each other? Why do lovers love each other? Why should a husband only share bed with his wife? Have you ever wondered what the root of this binding is? It is their faith, trust upon one another that binds them under a contract. This is known as contract of heart. But here is the thing Aiyora be it of heart or business but a contract is a contract, a bond that should not be broken under any cost. Contract is the start of every business…so you tell me yourself is life not a business…huh?"

Though Seiran kept her expression stoic but Ai and Hanabusa shared a 'what the heck' look. They were really astonished by Kaname's behaviour. Aiyora really showed her dislike towards business like words but he kept going on with 'contracts' 'bindings' 'business'. They realized in thirteen years Kaname Kuran has really lost his charm with woman.

"Kuran-sama!" This time Aiyora turned towards him clearing done with her patience. Rage was clearly written all over her face. "Life maybe a business to someone as rich as you, but for us life is struggle."

"Aiyora you are misunderstanding my meaning." Kaname tried to explain calmly.

"Sir please…" Aiyora said desperately in a tone that almost begged. She had enough of this already. "Let me go. Set me free." With that She was about to make her exist but Kaname rushed himself before and and blocked her path.

"Aiyora please…don't leave." The next words that came out of his mouth not only shocked Aiyora but also the three hidden on top of the staircase.

"Aiyora…I love you. I love you very, very much." This time his tone was begging. "I really do care for you, love you from the bottom of my heart. Believe me, it was love at first sight. Maybe my way of telling you was wrong. Maybe the timing was wrong." Aiyora closed her eyes trying her best to keep her temper in check because at this moment the slightest idea of smacking this man on the face seemed very appealing.

"I understand the timing is wrong. You are very young. Probably it is I thinking so much ahead of time. You are probably not even ready for marriage. But if the thought of marriage ever comes into your mind please do remember that I, Kaname kuran will forever wait for you. I will patiently wait for you till my last breath." He then pointed towards the black velvety boxed and said. "These earrings will wait for you, my heart will wait for you...until the time you are fully ready."

"Kuran-sama, we think differently. We are two different people with very different views, different backgrounds, and more importantly different generation. In that case how can our destination be the same?" Tears almost reflected at the corner of her eyes in anger. "I really do not understand that why or how are you so intoxicated by me when you have daughter of your own closer to my age. What kind of perversion is this?"

Kaname's heart stopped. Not only had that, for him the entire world stopped. He could not see the real reason for her rejection. Their age gap!

"Please I wish you all the best. May you find a suitable bride for yourself and appropriate your age." With those words she left and all Kaname Kuran could do was watch her retreating figure get smaller and smaller by every second till it completely vanished.

…

Kaname did not handle this rejection very well. Since Aiyora's departure Kname locked himself up in his room. He did not go to office nor did he come down for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Food was sent into his room but came out untouched. The only he that he finished was bottles after bottle of wine and heavy dose of sleeping pills. After week of this routine Juri decided to take the matter to her own hand.

Juri and Ai went into his room to bring him back to life.

"Just because one Aiyora rejected you does not mean life is over." Juri went on while Kaname just rested his on his daughter's lap and lay there like a stubborn child while Ai continued to comb her father's hair. Hoping it would soothe him. At this point she really pitied her father. All her life she has seen him to be such a strong man but now…this one girl made his condition more than tragic.

Juri and Ai forced him into take a bath, shave and groom him properly. Then his mother and daughter feed him a massive lunch and that evening they forcefully took him to the engagement party; where, they were already scheduled to attend from before all this chaos happened.

It was the engagement of Rima Tooya; daughter of Akito and Tsukami Tooya, a very close and long term family friends of the Kurans.

Juri and Ai were very much enjoying themselves at the party while Kaname brought out his anti-social character at the ceremony. He distanced himself from all and just sat himself by the bar and went on with his drink finishing glass after glass.

"Papa," he felt his daughter hand over his arm in a comforting rub. "You drank enough."

Usually Kaname always listened to his daughter but this time even if he wanted too, he just could not bring himself to do so.

"Go to your grandmother Ai." He brushed her hand off him.

Ai took her hands off but did not leave his side. Instead stayed close to him sitting by the bar.

Everything was going quite peacefully at the engagement but then a sudden commotion gets young Ai's attention.

" **SAY IT…SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME RIMA**."

It got Ai's full attention and she quickly left her father's side to go and see what was this new drama unfolding.

" **I will not accept this. You cannot leave me, do not leave your vows that you made to me Rima, I will not allow this to ever happen!"** Ai went beside her grandmother who was watching the scene unfold with a scandalous eye.

"I thought Rima was a decent girl but what is this?" Juri asked no one in particular.

Ai looked forward to see a man in with silver hair and beautiful lavender eyes speaking to Rima, who just started him down with quite a confused eye.

" **And you,** " this time the silver haired male turned to the man with whom Rima was getting engaged. " **She will leave you, betray you, just the way she betrayed me today. And Rima if you choose him over me and then it is you, only you who shall have my blood on hand. You will be responsible for my death.** "

"Security! Security!" Rima's father called for the security and they too arrive in time but just a movie here the young silverrate fought them off and rushed towards Rima and took her by the hand.

The sound of fighting this time got Kaname's attention which although was a bit instigated by Hanabusa, who was standing beside him. Kaname turned with the drink in his hand sipping on it only to see a silver haired young man holding onto Rima's hand and at the same time her fiancé along with his side of the family already broke off the engagement and was making their exit.

Rima's parents' on the other hand too ran after them trying their best to convenience them it is all just a misunderstanding. And this lead to many of the guest leaving thinking the party was over. Kaname's mother and daughter were among the ones that left but Kaname stayed back observing the drama. Somehow he found it very weirdly interesting.

And when most people were out of sight the silver haired male brought out a small box out of his pocket and revealed the ring. He took out the ring and placed it before Rima's finger when another voice interrupted.

"Hey! Your job is done. Thank you so much Zero." Kaname eyes became wide with shock to see this new entry is none other than his cousin Senri!

"Senri, it's you I do not understand." Rima said confused eyeing both the males.

"I did not have the courage to face your demonic father." Senri stared to explain while plain the ring in her finger. "So I hired him…Zero Kiryu. A struggling model and a talented but unappreciated actor."

"Thank you I take that as a compliment." Zero said a bit jokingly.

"Thank you Mr. Kiryu. We shall forever be grateful to you." Rima said with compassion.

"Huh…what to do acting is my passion. Sadly silver screen refuses to give me any sort of role so I decided to act in real life." Zero sort of explained his profession.

"Oh before I forget," Senri interrupted bring out an envelope fromt his pocket. "…here is your cheque. Full 2 million Yen as I promised."

Zero hesitated a bit to take the offered cheque but Senri insisted. "Please Zero keep this. I know who much you are in need of money. Consider this a reward to your excellent performance.

Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aidou and Seiran watch this entire scene unfold before them. Thought it barely had any effect on Seiran and Hanbusa but Kaname Kuran was a different story. This scene gave him hope; it gave him courage once more to dream about Aiyora. Today he just witnessed his own cousin buying his love and he too felt very encouraged.

That same Kaname followed Zero and tracked him down to his home and sent Seiran to follow him into his house and gather as much information as possible while he and Hanbusa waited in the a bit further away.

…

Seiran peeked in from a safe distance

"Where is Zero?" demanded the brown short haired brunette with large innocent brown eyes. "I really do not understand how can he succeed with such unprofessional-ism?"

"You know how complicated he is Yuki." said a dark haired man with an eye patch. "I maybe his mentor but do you think he ever listens to me. I may have raised him but I highly doubt he considers me his family. I already told him you were coming but he left telling me that he received an acting assignment."

"I want to make him atop model but he does not even give two shits to me. How ungrateful!" the girl named Yuk protested.

"I'm back," Zero said appearing out of nowhere. "And guess what I am not coming home with empty pocket. Master I have made quite a fortune today. 2 million yen!" Then his attention feel on the petite brunette with his master. "Oh Yuki when did you get here?"

"I was here from the morning…waiting for you with good news."

"Oh what is it?" Zero could not hide his curiosity.

"But for that you must quit this small cheap acting assignments of yours." Zero raised and eyebrow giving Yuki her chance to continue. "It will be an add campaign for a multinational company. My add agency is carrying out this campaign. If you succeed then they will offer you a two years contract with payment of 5 million yen."

"What do I have to do for that?" Zero asked already stripping out of his shirt giving Yuki and glimpse of his body while he changed out a different set of comfortable shirt.

"Just be at my agency sharp at 10.00 am." Yuki declared.

…

"No, not that girl's agency… Seiran, Aidou." Kaname declared smoking into his cigar inside his car after hearing all the information that Seiran passed to him. "Tomorrow sharp at ten he must at my office is that clear?"

"Yes Kaname-sama!" both said in union.

…

The short grey haired female opened and held the door to Kaname Kuran's office to enter. Zero catious took his first step and the moment he stepped his insides turned at the beauty of its architectural design. The grand chair behind the desk turned around and on it sitting was proaly one of the most handsome man he has ever seen.

"Zero Kiryu." The way Kaname's voice laced out made a jolt of electricity ran down Zero's spine. The young man could not believe that he was actually standing before the Kaname Kuran. One of the top richest man in this planet.

"Sir how may I be of your help?" Zero said humbly extending his hand for a shake. Kaname too leaned forwards and shook his hand and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Zero, at this point you are the on I'm looking for, because it is you who can change my world as of now."

Zero chuckled and answered. "Sir you have quite a sense of humour, what use would I be of yours? I'm neither a manufacturer, nor an industrialist nor do I have any well-known degree. As per knowlegse serves me you have all these to being with…"

"You're right I do." Kaname cut in arrogantly. "But at this point there is omething in you that I have lost long time back. The romantic charm, the ways to lure a woman." Zero squeezed his eyebrows trying to understand the man's words. "You know Zero God never gives one everything, there is always a missing point…do you understand what I mean…boy?"

"I do." Zero too retorted back in tone matching Kaname's. "You have money and luxury that's why you are unhappy. Me on the other hand I have no money yet I'm unhappy."

"No, you got it wrong Zero, I'm not upset just tensed…worried…to be more accurate troubled." Kaname said getting up from the chair, ran a hand through his hair and continued facing the window. "You see Zero there is a girl who entered my life like a tempest. She has made me head over heels for her. I will be honest I'm crazy about her. Ever since I saw nothing has been the same. This money, luxury the richness everything seems so useless to me now. There would be no point in this till I have her…Aiyora. My Aiyora. For now the only goal in my life has become to win Aiyora…at any condition…at expense."

"Take it easy dude!" Zero interfered. "If you are so crazy about her then why don't you marry her."

Kaname turned back clenching his jaws tightly.

"I wanted to, In fact I still want to but she rejected me." Kaname chose to be frank with this guy.

"But why?"

"According to her we are two different people. I tried to explain it to her that how much I want her, how much I desire her, yet she refused me. I was broken with her exist. My life felt done, as if it ended but last night I saw you…helping two lovers and I was convienced that I is only you who can solve my problem."

"Forgive Kuran-sama," Zero said looking straight at the older male before standing up from his chair. "This is not profession of mine. I'm just a small model, actor trying to make a carrier for bread and butter."

"Zero only you can do this." Kaname said suddenly appearing beside him and placing his firm hand on his shoulder and forcing him to sit down. "You are an expert in this field of love."

"Love…?" Zero questioned. "Do you even understand what love is? It's a dangerous game you are playing Kuran-sama. It involves huge complications."

"I know, and that's why I called you because at this point in life love is the only aspect where my lacking are."

Zero eyes the male suspiciously watching how far he could go.

"I offer you a deal Zero, make a place for me in Aiyora's heart and in return I shall reward you in the greatest way possible."

"Go on your deal sounds interesting." Zero sort of mocked.

"Will no longer have to act or model. You can live your entire life in luxury. Remember this Zero I return for Aiyora's heart I will take you 25 years ahead of your time. And believe me no matter how hard you work you cannot make this much money in your entire lifetime."

"How much are we talking about?" Zero asked curious while sipping into the drink that was offered to him.

"5 billon…US dollars!"

Zero spit out his drink and looked at Kaname in shock. "What did you just say?"

"5 billion US dollars Zero. **5 billion US dollars."** Kaname said leaning dangerously close to the young male. "Just convert them to Yen and see how much that actually makes…Zero."

"What did you just say? 5 billion US dollars? Do you have any idea how much that amount is?" Zero was having a hard time to register this shock. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Off-course I have gone mad!" Kaname hissed. "Aiyora's love has made me mad."

For a second both the ales remained silent. In the end it was Kaname Kuran who broke it.

"So Zero…are you in this?"

The young male took a deep breath re-thinking his decision.

"Just give me eight to ten month, and after this she will be yours whichever way you want, be it as a lover, slave or wife." Zero said accepting the offer and taking his hand for a shake.

"Alright ten moths is all you have to bring back Aiyora into my life at any cost." Kanme too joined his hand for the shake.

Thus the deal was made and the contract was signed!

 **a.n this is the longest first chapter i have ever written hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Now i'm not sure if i should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking…"

Aiyora continued to listen to the announcement coming from the cockpits made by the pilots. This is her first time fly and that too alone which is why she tried to note down every instructions carefully.

"Miss the flight will take-off shortly please fasten your seat belt." A flight attendant tells Aiyora, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aiyora struggle to get the belt together and the same flight attendant offer help but before the two could settle another flight attendant climb the stairs of the top floor. She is charge of looking after the passengers flying first-class. She approaches Aiyora and the other flight attendant helping her with the seatbelt and informs.

"Ma'am you will have to come with me," Color drains out of Aiyora's face as she face the voice with a horrid look upon her face.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?"

"No you haven't," the new flight attendant chuckles. "Its just that you have been upgraded to first-class and I have come down to take you to your new designated seat."

The dark haired girl argues no more just silently follows the flight attendants lead. Her jaw almost drops to the ground when introduced to the new grand environment. This time her seat is massive, it bends down to form a bed, there is a large screen tv, sleeping clothes provided alongside slippers and luxury brand toiletries and the best part there is door that closes down to form a cabin where she can enjoy her own privacy.

"My name is Lisa, if at any time you need anything just press the buzzer over there and I will come to your service."

But before Aiyora could come back to her sense and ask the lady _how_ and _why_ this happened the flight attendant had to take her leave since announcement from the cockpit came for all cabin crew to take their seat since they are about to take off.

Hidden behind the large square framed dark shades a pair of dark wine eyes watches, with an intense gaze those dark eyes watch the particular jumbo-jet of Japan Airlines as it taxis it way down to the runway. Currently it stands on the runway.

"Kaname-sama confirmation came from the airline; Aiyora Cross has been upgraded to first-class."

Hanabusa and Zero enters the lounge to hear Seiran informing it to the dark suited figure who is standing by the large window of the VIP lounge with his both hands shoved inside his pocket.

The head of the Kuran family does not respond to his female assistant nor does he acknowledge the presence of the two males who just entered. His shaded eyes are looking out the window, still focused on the aircraft which just started to take off. Zero stands behind Kaname Kuran and watches his broad shoulder tense the moment plane carrying his obsession lifts off the ground.

"Do you see it…she is going away!" Though Kaname Kuran does not address anyone everyone present knew it was Zero he was talking to.

He turns once the plane disappears from his eyesight. He takes off those dark shades and focuses those dangerous dark eyes on Zero's lilac one. "Now it is your job to bring her back into my life."

"Yes Sir!" Zero salutes but the older male only roll his eyes before walking past him with his two body guards following behind.

"YUKI..?"

The bald headed man screams bursting inside the office of the short haired brunette who is pacing from one end of the room to another. Her face told everyone of the great tension she was in but it seemed to have no effect on the director of the ad campaign.

"WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING MODEL?" the director screams at her but here is the fun fact, actually Yuki has been inwardly asking herself the same question for the last four hours.

She cannot believe how unreliable Zero is turning out day by day. During the day of the audition he was close an hour late and today on the first day of the shoot it's been close to five hours still there is no sign of Zero. His cell phone is off and when called home his guardian Yagari told her that he left early in the morning to meet with the Chairman of the Kuran Group of industries Kaname Kuran. And that's a puzzle Yuki has been having hard time solving. After all what use would Zero be of the richest man in entire Japan? Yuki is pretty damn sure he isn't offering Zero a job and even if he does he won't toleratle Zero's unprofessionalism like she does.

"I have warned you before don't to cast that useless brat but no you won't listen to me at all. So now you will have to compensate for today's damage." The director leaves her with that threat.

Yuki collapses back on her chair and let out a tired, frustrated, angry sigh something similar to a snarl while cursing Zero in mind. Then again what is the point being angry at Zero? It's more of her fault than his. He was reckless from the beginning. It is actually her heart that wants to fix him with the deep devotion she bears for him.

The sudden ring of her phone brings Yuki back to reality. Yuki's eyes turn wide to see the name on her phone spring being displayed as Zero.

"ZERO." She screams his name. "WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH ALL BECAUSE OF YO-"

"We need to meet urgently. Come to downtown café at 5. I will be waiting for you. Bye."

The next thing that Yuki heard was the beeping sound of line dis-connection.

"Zero…" Yuki gasps almost anticipating the outcome when the silver headed male passes her the envelope. "What is it?" she till dares to ask without opening it.

"My resignation." He tells her looking into her eyes. "An assignment came up that was hard to refuse…so I took it. I'm going to Wales for some time. I don't think we can meet for a year at least."

"What!?" the word comes out of her mouth in a blank sound. Her mind is suddenly vacant as it tries to process everything he just said.

"I'm very sorry." He takes her hand in his from the other of the table but the brunette pulls them back right away. "But I have to do this."

"Is this assignment more important me…?" tears blur her vision. "Tell me Zero all that I have done for you for so long means nothing? Please tell me do I not mean anything to you that so easily now you're throwing everything away."

"Try and understand Yuki, I'm not throwing anything away…I'm just trying to make a future for myself. This is my only chance to climb the stairs of my destination. Besides you are my only friend who has been able to stick through me all this time…tell me are you not going to be by my side when I make my way this close making a good future for ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Yuki quotes his last word.

"Yes 'ourselves'. Remember our deal if we are thirty and single, we will settle down with one another." Zero is a talker and smart one to see that Yuki is quite easily gullible with sweet words. He has already convinced her after all her chocolate brown eyes are already shinning with hope.

"And I'm giving you my word once this assignment is over I will come back to you right away and not only that from then onwards I live my life the way you want me to. For sure I will value my time and act professionally and make both our names in the world of modelling."

"Zero…you will stay in touch with me won't you?"

"Of course!"

"In that case let me talk with the director and see if I can move our shooting location to somewhere I Wales that way you won't have to stay out of came for long."

"Yuki you don't have to…" he kisses the back of her hand like a true gentleman while his brain is working like a conman trying to get money both ways.

"Of course I will." Yuki's voice is determined. "If not for you who shall I do it for? Who else do I have but you?"

"Papa…papa…papa…"

Ai Kuran knocks her father's door several times but no response comes from inside. That indicates wither he is not in there or something might have happened to him. The thought of the second idea frightens her making the open the door on her own quickly.

"Pap-"

She finds her father sprawled on the couch, asleep. No, drunk and past out would probably the more accurate term judging by the number of empty bottles that stood empty on top of the coffee table before him. The room was filled with clouds of smoke, meaning he must have finished an entire packet of cigarette. Kaname kuran is not really a smoker but anytime his mind gives him trouble he empties a whole pack or two in one sitting. And tonight is no different, he finished a whole packet.

Ai walks into his bedroom which most nights remain empty. She comes out with the thick blanket and covers her father's form with that. She can clearly see that he had quite a stressful day, at least this would make his sleep comfortable.

Ai kneels down on the floor. Gathering the courage she runs her hand though his hair and brushes away the locks from his face. She then kisses his forehead and eyes turn wide whenhe mumbles a name that is neither her nor her mother's.

Letting out a disappointed sigh Ai stands up on her feet and that is when her eye catches the laptop and the projector both on. The laptop was on sleep mode. She touches the pad and the device light up and alongside that the whole room lights up. Ai quickly looks over her shoulder to see the restart of the slide show that contained series of Aiyora's photo taken at random times.

Ai feels her body freezing to the floor.

There are over hundreds of pictures.

-Picture of her studying,

-pictures of her playing tennis,

-pictures of her with her friends,

-pictures of her catching the train,

-pictures of her inside the train,

-picture of her from the swimming class,

-pictures from her farewell party,

-pictures of her at home,

-pictures of her in her bedroom…sleeping.

Ai snaps her head towards her sleeping father. Her mind starts to wonder how on earth he got hold of these images and worse part is that these are all form the recent times. _Is he stalking?_ Ai tries her best to erase the question from her head but once it entered it keeps coming back again and again. The urge to wake him and demand for answers was too much. Honestly she wants to do more than that. She wants to scream, if possible beat him up like a mother does to her son. Seriously what is he thinking?

All this time her father was pride and now he is turning into a total package of embracement for her. Almost whole Cross Academy knows of his intentions towards Aiyora. Though people doesn't say anything to her face but behind her back even her close friends gave her the cruel nick name of pedophile's daughter. Aiyora too, who used to be her favourite sempai once, ran to opposite direction just at the sight of Ai during her last remaining days at the academy!

 _Oh yes …Aiyora flew out today!_

Now Ai knows why her dear father has been acting all so depressed today. Good thing that she is gone. Hopefully soon the term 'out of side, out of mind' will take place.

Ai looks back at her father once more.

This man who is sleeping before her with a childlike innocent face doesn't only happen to be her father. All these time he played the role of father and mother at the side time. Ai remembers nothing about her mother and from what she hears even if her mother was alive she would not have been able to love her the way her father does. This man is the package that every girl craves. He has money, power and the looks that even movie star don't have.

Ai grew up watching women throwing themselves at him but he never opened his arms for any. With age she started to understand that this is not right he needs to move forward because when her grandmother won't be there and she will be married he will become immensely lonely. So Ai every night started does a little prayer to God to make his father fall in love. But never did Ai wanted things to take a turn like this. Ai wants her father to fall in love with someone whom she can call mother but how on earth can she call Aiyora mother? That girl is only about three years older than her, nineteen. If her brother was alive he would have been the exact same age Aiyora.

Ai's chocolate color eyes focuses on the small frame of the side table. Inside which is a picture of her mother Spanish mother Veronica holding her older Kanezawa at three months age. Bringing the frame closer she kisses both her mother and brother.

That night Ai stole the frame from her father's room. And next morning in the breakfast table she searches his face for any sort of reaction. To her surprise she finds none. He was actually too busy conversing with her grandmother. It disappoints her to figure out that he did not even notice that special picture of his wife and son has gone missing. She wants to point it out to him yet she fears that the outcome will upset her eve more. Nor can she watch him go like this. So not being able to take it any longer she stops her meal suddenly, abruptly stand up on her feet and leave not responding to her father and grandmother's call.

"What happened to her?" she hears her grandmother worrying.

"Leave her for a while. She will be fine." Her father tells his mother. Wow his mind is no so occupied with another to even think about the well being of his own daughter.

...

Seiran hands Zero the white envelope that he receives with a smile but in return receives nothing. Forget smile not even an expression comes out on her face.

The silverette was about to open the envelope but starts to Kaname Kuran explain reclining back on his chair with his legs one crossed over the other.

"This is your ticket. Keep it safe." Zero becomes alarmed as the males goes on now turning his head in other direction. "Your flight is tomorrow, departure time 9.50 in the morning. A white car will be at your place by on time. Make sure to be ready by 7 Kiryu."

"Yes Kuran-sama." Zero nods his head understanding the instructions.

Kaname observes Zero carefully tugging the white envelope with his ticket in it inside his jacket pocket.

"Hanabusa will be with all the time from now on." The silver headed young man looks up hearing those words.

"Zero Kiryu, I have gotten you an admission in the same university as Aiyora. I have also arranged for an apartment for the two of you. Two bedrooms so you and Aidou can enjoy your own privacy. It's going to be near the university though. Therefore catching up with Aiyora will become easy. And as for living and survival adequate amount will be provided every month. And any time in need of anything do not hesitate to contact me right away I hope that is clear Aidou."

"I shall keep you posted at all times Kaname-sama." Hanbusa Aidou adds.

"You are all dismissed…" All three of them was about to make exit. "…except for Zero."

The mentioned one stays back.

Kaname waits until the door closes and once it does he focuses on the reaming man in the room.

"Zero Kiryu…there are certain thing I want you to know,"

Zero stays quiet allowing the man to go on.

"I have put a great deal of trust in you."

Then he opens the drawer and brings out a piece of paper. Turns it over and displays it before Zero.

"Take a good look. I have your cheque here, it is already waiting for you but… you are only to receive this the moment I hold her in my arms."

"Understood."

"Another thing Zero," from the change of his tone Zero understands a warning is on the way.

"…Aiyora is beautiful girl be very careful with her. I am aware what you are about to do but make sure in all these time of petty you do not forget the one big truth…"

"Which is?" Zero suddenly feels bold enough to question back.

"This girl is my soon to be wife!" Zero gulps some empty air. "Yes…the moment she fall into my arms will cage her, marry her, mark her as my own. So do not mistake yourself to go over the line…Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now go and show her dream that soon will be turned into a nightmare." The Kuran male's perfect lips then curl up into a jubilant smile, a smile which for some reason disgusts Zero.

* * *

 **a.n. thank you all for reading. this was a filler chapter hope you guys enjoyed.  
**


End file.
